Bump In The Night
by DivineEscape
Summary: Something keeps Quinn from sleeping. Santana checks it out. Fluff. Quinntana. Cuteness. one shot.


Bump In The Night

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut when yet another gruesome scene played out on the television screen. She enjoyed a good horror movie every now and then, but she found they made them gorier than ever these days and she couldn't figure out how Santana could watch them. The only good thing about the current movie they were watching right now was the fact that she was lying on the couch and Santana was behind her acting as big spoon.

When she felt like it was safe to open her eyes, she was disappointed that she opened them right as a zombie was getting shot in the head. She sighed and slowly shifted, turning to face Santana.

"How do you watch these movies?"

Santana quickly gave Quinn a glance, but her eyes were just as quickly back to the movie, "Huh?"

Quinn smirked reaching up to play with Santana's necklace, one she had bought her for their second anniversary, "You're such a dork, San."

"When the zombie apocalypse happens you won't be calling me a dork."

"Oh yeah?" Quinn hummed, amused by her playful attitude. She dropped the necklace when she heard gunshots coming from the TV. She wasn't scared. She just wasn't in the mood to watch gory violence, so she huddled in closer and pressed her forehead to Santana's chest and closed her eyes, deciding to enjoy the closeness of Santana, since she wasn't enjoying the movie.

"It's almost over." Santana said resting her hand on Quinn's lower back.

"It's fine." Quinn assured her, grabbing the hem of Santana's tank top and tugging it up a little, her knuckles brushing against her stomach, causing Santana's muscles to tighten due to her cold hands. She lifted her head up, pressing her lips to Santana's collarbone, deciding she was going to entertain herself until the movie was over. Her lips made a sucking noise, causing Santana to squirm with delight, which in turn made Quinn smirk and carry on by nipping and swirling her tongue over the area and towards her neck. She felt Santana's arm tense and pull her closer and so she pressed a path of kisses along her jaw and finally to her lips.

Santana lazily returned the kiss, sliding her hand up the back of Quinn's shirt, brushing her thumb lightly against her skin.

Quinn pulled back after a few quick seconds, the kiss a little sloppy, discovering why when she was unsuccessful in pulling Santana's attention away from the movie.

"Really?" Quinn questioned surprised her usual eager girlfriend was denying her kisses.

"Oh don't get annoyed. It's the end of the movie. I want to know how it ends." Santana said, pressing a haste kiss to her lips.

"I'm picking the movie next time." Quinn groaned, cuddling back into Santana's embrace, tucking her head under her chin.

"Mmhm." Was all Santana said.

Ten minutes later the credits began to roll and Santana gave Quinn a small squeeze, "You can stop pouting now, it's over."

"I'm not pouting." Quinn smirked.

Santana slid her hand down Quinn's back slipping it passed the waistband of her shorts and griping her ass, tight.

"Santana!"

Santana smiled, rolling onto her back and pulling Quinn on top.

"Oh so now I have your full attention? "Quinn smiled,

"Um..." Santana reached for the remote and turned the television off, "Okay, now you have my full attention."

Quinn rolled her eyes and with a sarcastic tone, said "You're so romantic sometimes."

"Hey, I am very romantic." Santana said, slyly sliding her other hand down Quinn's shorts, massaging her backside.

Quinn thought about it and finally she leaned down, so their lips were inches apart, "Yeah, I guess so." She whispered.

Santana smiled closing the gap and bringing her into a slow kiss. The kiss was tender, almost as if she was apologizing for being distracted minutes ago and Quinn drank it all in.

"That's more like it." Quinn mumbled against her lips, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, so her head was resting on her arms.

"I feel trapped when you do that." Santana smirked, moving her head from side to side, showing Quinn that she had very little movement.

Quinn pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "I know." She said nipping her bottom lip and then smiled, "It makes me feel in control."

Santana leaned up the best she could for more kisses, but Quinn playfully pulled away, "Hey."

Quinn smirked and leaned down again, their lips barely touching, "Kiss me." She whispered.

Santana smiled and slowly began moving their lips together, parting their lips with her tongue, causing Quinn to hum a low moan. Quinn may have been in control by restricting Santana's movements, but when Santana wanted to, she always found a way to dominate through kissing, or any other form of sexual behavior and she was proving that point right now, by making Quinn swoon by only using her lips.

"Goddess." Quinn whispered, pressing her hips down against Santana's thigh.

"You know it." Santana said, gradually intensifying the kiss, mentally taking note that she was going to have to borrow whatever lip gloss Quinn was currently wearing, because it made her taste even more delicious than usual.

"Let's go to bed." Quinn moaned, having a hard time pulling away. "I have another place for your lips."

Santana's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head, whimpering just at the thought of what Quinn was indicating.

Finally Quinn pulled back and sat up. "This time I'm going to trap your head between my legs." She winked and then jumped up and ran to the bedroom, Santana not far behind.

XXX

Sometime in the middle of the night Quinn woke up when a giant crack of thunder rumbled the bedroom. She cranked her head up to look around, lightning lighting up the room and rain pelting against the window. She looked down at Santana who was currently using her stomach as a pillow, wondering how she was even still asleep through the loud storm, but there she was passed out snuggled against her.

She relaxed back down, shutting her eyes, and just as she was starting to drift off, a mysterious noise could be heard echoing throughout the apartment. She sat up the best she could with Santana laying on her, squinting her eyes in the direction of the doorway, the lightning providing her with light for a quick second, but it didn't reveal anything. She flinched when a gust of wind blew against the bedroom window, the noise getting louder.

It was the middle of the night and it was storming, so what did her mind do? Flash images of that stupid zombie movie Santana was watching only a few hours before.

"Zombies aren't real." Quinn whispered, trying to convince herself during this moment, but the sound coming from just outside their bedroom was starting to make her a believer, so she reached down, shaking Santana's shoulder.

"I already fed the cats." Santana mumbled in her sleep, not budging.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "She would totally sleep through a zombie apocalypse." Cringing when another crack of thunder filled the room, "Santana!"

Santana jolted awake, lifting her head up and looking around. She narrowed her eyes at Quinn, clearly annoyed she had been woken up.

Quinn bit back a smile. Santana was so fucking adorable when she was sleepy, it almost made her forget about the fact that she was a grown ass adult who was petrified there might be a zombie in the apartment.

"What?" Santana asked.

Quinn sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "I heard something." She rolled her eyes kind of embarrassed, until the noise turned into a banging, "That!" She said, grabbing Santana's bicep and tugging her close, "There's something in the apartment." She said, digging her nails into her skin.

Santana went silent so she could listen and when the lightning lit up the bedroom, she waved to the window, "It's the wind."

"Santana, it's not the wind." Quinn said, a loud screech being heard, "See!"

"What do you want _me_ to do?"

Quinn chewed her bottom lip, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Santana's bare shoulder, "Go check it out?"

"Why me?"

"You watch all those weird scary movies. I thought they prepared you for situations like this?" Quinn said, and then added, "And something about Lima Heights..."

"Fine." Santana sighed, rolling over and off the bed, crouching down to grab something from under the bed.

Quinn lightly laughed at the sight, "You have a bat under the bed?"

"You underestimate me." Santana said, resting the bat against her shoulder, "And that's going to get you killed when the zombies come."

"Yeah, mmhm, San." Quinn said as she climbed out of bed, deciding she was going to join Santana, sliding up to her and resting her hands on her sides.

Santana looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow with curiosity, "I thought you were scared?"

"I feel safe with you." Quinn quietly answered.

"Aw, baby." Santana smiled, dropping the bat and turning to press a kiss to Quinn's lips.

"Yeah yeah, just go protect us." She said, guiding her towards the door.

"Right." Santana nodded, getting back into stealth mode, slowly creeping out of the bedroom. When she reached the end of the hallway, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Wait here."

"Are you sure?" Quinn whispered, sliding her hands to Santana's stomach and pulling her back.

Santana nodded. She already knew exactly where the sound was coming from and what was making the noise, so she wasn't scared and she was kind of hoping that maybe if she kept this bravado act up, Quinn would reward her later in the bedroom.

"Maybe we should go call the police." Quinn said, changing her mind, not so much scared about a zombie anymore, but the thought of an actual human trying to break in.

"It's fine." Santana assured her in a hushed voice, looking over her shoulder and flashing Quinn a smile, before slipping from her grip and heading into the living room and towards the direction of the noise.

"San." Quinn whispered, sighing when she disappeared around the corner.

Santana kept her guard up for show, holding the bat up until she was sure she was completely out of Quinn's sight. Once she made it to the living room she placed the bat on the couch and then headed for the window. She wrapped a blanket around herself for protection from the rain, and then climbed out onto the small balcony that was attached. She picked up a potted plant that was rolling around in the small area due to the strong winds, which was the source of the loud banging that had woken Quinn up. Next she walked over and grabbed a tree branch that had extended too close to the window, the storm causing it to scratch against the glass. She broke a few inches off and then quickly headed back inside.

Satisfied that the apartment was quiet again, but kind of annoyed she was woken up for nothing, she decided she was going to play a prank on Quinn. Slowly she made her way back to the wall, her back pressing against the surface.

"Santana?" Quinn quietly called out flinching when a clap of thunder sounded and the power went out. "Fuck."

Santana quickly covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. The power outage was definitely going to work out in her favor.

Quinn sighed and leaned back against the wall. She was glad the noise had stopped, but that meant Santana should have been back by now. "I should have grabbed my phone." She whispered about to make a break for the bedroom, but she froze in her spot when the floor creaked. "San?" She murmured.

Santana stopped when the hardwood betrayed her with sound, waiting a few seconds before she began creeping along the wall towards the blonde again. When she arrived at her goal spot, she waited, wanting to use the storm as an added scare tactic. She bit back a smile and after the storm let loose a loud round of thunder, Santana jumped out in front of Quinn and screamed, the lightning flashing at just the right time adding even more fright to Santana's joke.

However her brilliant plan had quickly backfired, and instead of screaming playfully, she was now shouting profanities when a fist made contact with her face.

"What the fuck, Quinn!?"

When Quinn realized she had punched Santana, she relaxed and quickly sprang forward, wrapping an arm around Santana's shoulders, "Oh shit! sorry." She frantically said, "Let's go to the bathroom." She said guiding her down the hallway.

When they reached the bathroom, Santana leaned over the sink and spit out a little bit of blood, "Quinn!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, feeling both guilty and annoyed, "you knew I was scared!'

"I didn't think you were going to punch me." Santana muttered, turning the water on to rinse her mouth out. She looked up into the mirror after Quinn had lit a candle, discovering a cut on her lip.

"We live in New York City." Quinn explained, as she walked over, grabbing a facecloth and wetting it, "I took self defense classes for a reason." She said, brushing some of Santana's hair out of her face, "Let me see."

Santana turned to her and whimpered.

"Woman up and handle the karma." Quinn smirked, gently dabbing at the wound.

Santana stayed silent, her mouth throbbing with pain, but Quinn was right, it was her karma and she had to deal with it. She was also secretly impressed Quinn had decided to defend herself instead of run away like a wimp.

When the bleeding finally stopped, Quinn tossed the washcloth in the sink and washed her hands. She gently cupped Santana's cheek and sighed, "Are you okay?"

Santana pouted, but she nodded.

"Good, because I'm not apologizing for you trying to scare me." Quinn said, playfully shoving her shoulder.

Santana smirked and grabbed her waist, pulling her close, "That was really impressive." She confessed, resting her forehead against Quinn's, "And I decided..." She trailed, "You're allowed on my zombie killing squad."

Quinn lightly laughed, resting her head against Santana's shoulders, "You're such a loser."

Santana smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "Let's go back to bed."

Quinn nodded, pulling away. She grabbed the candle and then headed back down to the bedroom. She set the candle on the nightstand and then climbed into bed.

"You have to cuddle me since I was brave and saved your life and as a reward you punched me in the face."

Quinn smirked and opened her arms, "What was making the noise anyway?"

Santana crawled on the bed, resting her head on Quinn's chest, her arm draping across her stomach, "That stupid plant Rachel bought us and the tree branch was scratching against the window."

Quinn lightly blushed, feeling guilty that she had woken Santana up for such a small thing, when she just as easily could have went out and taken care of the noise herself. "No more horror movies for a while."

"Whatever you say." Santana mumbled, allowing her body to relax into her, "Love you."

Quinn smirked, running her fingers through Santana's hair, "I love you too." She whispered, turning to face the window, watching the storm until she too fell asleep.

The End


End file.
